Mr. Conductor's Adventures of Columbo
Main Characters: Double D, Nazz, Mac, Frankie Foster, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Ms. Keane, Professor Utonium, Dexter, Dee-Dee, and Beau Cast The Conductors of Shining Time Station #Mr. Conductor 1 (George Carlin) #Mr. Conductor 2 (Alec Baldwin) #Mr. Conductor 3 (Michael Brandon) Ed, Edd, N, Eddy #Double D (Sam Vincent) #Nazz (Erin Fitzgerald) Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends #Mac (Sean Marquette) #Frankie Foster (Grey Delisle) The Powerpuff Girls #Blossom (Amanda Leighton) #Bubbles (Kristen Li) #Buttercup (Natalie Palamides) #Ms. Keane (Jennifer Hale) #Professor Utoninum (Tom Kane) Dexter's Laboratory #Dexter (Candi Milo) #Dee-Dee (Kat Cressida) #Beau (Pamela Adlon) #Dexter's Mother (Kath Soucie) #Dexter's Father (Jeff Bennett) Contentsshow “ Prescription: Murder” Thomas Stories: Percy's Ghostly Trick,Thomas, Percy and The Dragon, Diesel's Devious Deed, No Joke For James, Old Iron, Edward's Exploit, and Double Trouble Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Ransom For a Dead Man” Thomas Stories: Gordon and The Famous Visitor, Donald and Douglas, The Deputation, Trust Thomas, Whistles and Sneezes, James In A Mess, and The Trouble With Mud Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Murder By the Book” Thomas Stories: Percy Proves A Point, Thomas and Bertie's Great Race, Thomas Saves The Day, Down The Mine, Bertie's Chase, Percy's Promise, and Woolly Bear Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Death Lends a Hand” Thomas Stories: Henry's Forest, Pop Goes The Diesel, Diesel Does It Again, Thomas Comes To Breakfast, Thomas Gets Bumped, Percy and The Signal, and A Big Day For Thomas Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Dead Weight” Thomas Stories: Thomas, Percy and The Mail Train, The Diseasel, Donald's Duck, Thomas Goes Fishing, A Scarf For Percy, Mavis, and Toby's Tightrope Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Suitable For Framing” Thomas Stories: All At Sea, Percy, James and The Fruitful Day, Bulgy, James Goes Buzz Buzz, Thomas Stories: Tenders and Turntables, Trouble In The Shed, & A New Friend For Thomas Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Lady in Waiting” Thomas Stories: Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure, Thomas and The Conductor, A Cow On The Line, A Close Shave For Duck, Thomas Story: Percy Takes The Plunge, Heroes, and Gordon Takes A Dip Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Short Fuse” Thomas Stories: Escape!, Thomas Gets Tricked, Oliver Owns Up, Tender Engines, Wrong Road, Percy Runs Away, and Come Out Henry Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Blueprint for Murder” Thomas Stories: Henry To The Rescue, Henry's Special Coal, The Flying Kipper, One Good Turn, Better Late Than Never, James Learns A Lesson, and Foolish Freight Cars Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin "Étude in Black” Thomas Song: Thomas’ Anthem Thomas Stories: Time For Trouble, Trouble For Thomas, Edward, Trevor and The Really Useful Party, Duck Takes Charge, Toby The Tram Engine, and Thomas Breaks The Rules Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “The Greenhouse Jungle” Thomas Stories: Rusty To The Rescue, Thomas and Stepney, Granpuff and Sleeping Beauty, Toad Stands By, Thomas and The Special Letter, Thomas Meets The Queen, and Special Attraction Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “The Most Crucial Game” Thomas Stories: Bulls Eyes, Train Stops Play, Percy's Ghostly Trick, Thomas, Percy and The Dragon, and Special Funnel Thomas Song: Really Useful Engine Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Dagger of the Mind” Thomas Stories: Four Little Engines, Trouble For Thomas, Toad Stands By, Thomas Saves The Day, and Rusty Helps Peter Sam Thomas Song: Toby Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Requiem for a Falling Star” Thomas Stories: Thomas, Percy and The Mail Train, Mind That Bike, Home At Last, Rock N Roll, and Thomas and The Special Letter Thomas Song: The Island Song Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “A Stitch in Crime” Thomas Stories: A Bad Day For Sir Handel, Steam Roller, Old Iron, Double Trouble, and Bowled Out Song: Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “The Most Dangerous Match” Thomas Stories: Passengers and Polish, Gallant Old Engine, Bertie's Chase, Peter Sam and The Refreshment Lady, and You Can't Win Thomas Song: Gone Fishing Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Double Shock” Thomas Stories: Come Out Henry, Fish, Whistles and Sneezes, Henry and The Elephant, and Bulldog Thomas Song: Let's Have A Race Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Lovely but Lethal” Thomas Stories: The Runaway, Wrong Road, Bulls Eyes, Fish, A Proud Day For James, Time For Trouble, and Thomas Saves The Day Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Any Old Port in a Storm” Thomas Stories: Down The Mine, Percy Runs Away, Percy, James and The Fruitful Day, James Learns A Lesson, Foolish Freight Cars, Saved From Scrap, and A New Friend For Thomas Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Candidate for Crime” Thomas Stories: Donald and Douglas and The Deputation, Granpuff, Sleeping Beauty, James In A Mess, Percy's Predicament, A Big Day For Thomas Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Double Exposure” Thomas Stories: Special Funnel, Tenders and Turntables, Trouble In The Shed, Home At Last and Rock N Roll, Trouble For Thomas, and Percy Takes The Plunge Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Publish or Perish” Thomas Stories: Old Iron, Edward's Exploit, A Bad Day For Sir Handel, Rusty Helps Peter Sam, Whistles and Sneezes, Duck Takes Charge, and Thomas and Bertie's Great Race Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Mind Over Mayhem” Thomas Stories: Henry and The Elephant. Toby The Tram Engine and Thomas Breaks The Rules, Rusty To The Rescue and Thomas and Stepney, Thomas' Christmas Party, and Thomas and The Missing Christmas Tree Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Swan Song” Thomas Stories: Haunted Henry, Duncan Gets Spooked, Steam Roller, Bye George!, Train Stops Play and Bowled Out, and Put Upon Percy Thomas Song: Night Train Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin “A Friend In Deed” Thomas Stories: Stepney Gets Lost, Toby and The Flood, Rusty and The Boulder, James and The Trouble With Trees and Something In The Air, Cranky Bugs, and Horrid Lorry Thomas Songs: Accidents Will Happen Thomas Stories narrated by Alec Baldwin “An Exercise in Fatality” Thomas Stories: A Big Surprise For Percy, Busy Going Backwards, Percy Proves A Point, Gordon and The Gremlin, Henry's Special Coal, The Flying Kipper, and Double Trouble Thomas Song: Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin “Negative Reaction” Thomas Stories: Double Teething Troubles, Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach, Happy Ever After, Thomas and The Rumours and Oliver's Find, Lady Hatt's Birthday Party, and Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday Thomas Song: It’s Great To Be An Engine Thomas Stories narrated by Alec Baldwin “By Dawn's Early Light” Thomas Stories: Baa!, Gordon and The Famous Visitor, A Better View For Gordon, One Good Turn, Heroes, Make Someone Happy, and Toby's Discovery Thomas Song: The Snow Song Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin “Troubled Waters” Thomas Stories: Duncan Gets Spooked, Toby and The Flood, Daisy, Cranky Bugs, Tenders and Turntables, Trouble In The Shed, and A Cow On The Line Thomas Song: Donald’s Duck Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin “Playback” Thomas Stories: The Trouble With Mud, Bertie's Chase, Percy's Promise, Old Iron, Pop Goes the Diesel, Escape, & Thomas and The Missing Christmas Tree Thomas Song: Sir Topham Hatt Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “A Deadly State of Mind” Thomas Stories: Special Attraction, Thomas Gets Tricked, Oliver's Find, Toby’s Tightrope, Better Late Than Never, Baa!, and Saved From Scrap Thomas Song: Come For The Ride Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin “Forgotten Lady” Thomas Stories: A New Friend For Thomas, Donald and Douglas, The Deputation, Tender Engines, A Proud Day For James, The Runaway, and Wrong Road Thomas Song: Harold The Helicopter Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “A Case of Immunity” Thomas Stories: Gordon Takes A Dip, James Goes Buzz Buzz, Snow, Bye George!, Diesel's Devious Deed, and No Joke For James Thomas Song: Percy’s Seaside Trip Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin “Identity Crisis” Thomas Stories: James and The Trouble With Trees, Something In The Air, Put Upon Percy, Stepney Gets Lost, Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach, Happy Ever After, Make Someone Happy, and Toby's Discovery Thomas Stories narrated by Alec Baldwin “A Matter of Honor” Thomas Stories: Twin Trouble, Buffer Bother. Thomas Saves The Day, Down The Mine, Percy Takes The Plunge, Scaredy Engines, and Toby Had A Little Lamb Thomas Song: James The Really Splendid Engine Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin “Now You See Him…” Thomas Stories: Rusty Saves The Day, The Fogman, Thomas, Percy and The Squeak, Middle Engine, A Bad Day For Harold, Jack Frost, and Faulty Whistles Thomas Song: Little Engines Thomas Stories narrated by Alec Baldwin “Last Salute to the Commodore” Thomas Stories: Jack Jumps In, A Friend In Need, Saved From Scrap, A New Friend For Thomas Percy's Predicament, Percy and The Haunted Mine, and Gordon Takes A Tumble Thomas Song: Down By The Docks Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin “Fade in to Murder” Thomas Stories: Dunkin' Duncan, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, James and The Red Balloon, Harvey To The Rescue, Elizabeth The Vintage Quarry Truck, The World's Strongest Engine, and Thomas and The Jet Engine Thomas Song: Winder Wonderland Thomas Stories narrated by Alec Baldwin “Old Fashioned Murder” Thomas Stories: Woolly Bear, Henry's Forest, No Sleep For Cranky and Edward The Really Useful Engine, Double Trouble, Double Teething Troubles, and Tenders and Turntables Thomas Song: Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin “Try and Catch Me” Thomas Stories: Trouble In The Shed, Thomas, Percy, Old Slowcoach, Happy Ever After, Better Late Than Never, All At Sea, Snow, and It's Only Snow Thomas Song: Never, Never, Never Give Up Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin “Murder Under Glass” Thomas Stories: Rheneas and The Roller Coaster, The Runaway Elephant, Bad Day At Castle Loch,Peace and Quiet, The Old Iron Bridge and The Grand Opening, and The Spotless Record Thomas Song: Five New Engines In The Shed Thomas Stories narrated by Michael Brandon “Make Me a Perfect Murder” Thomas Stories: Something Fishy, What's The Matter With Henry?, Toby and The Windmill, Percy Gets It Right, Oliver The Snow Engine, Harold and The Flying Horse, and Hooray For Thomas Thomas Song: The Red Balloon Thomas Stories narrated by Michael Brandon “How to Dial a Murder” Thomas Stories: Bulgy, Bulgy Rides Again, Peter Sam and The Refreshment Lady, The Refreshment Lady's Stand, Salty's Secret, Salty's Stormy Tale, and Trust Thomas Thomas Song: There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin, Alec Baldwin, & Michael Brandon "The Conspirators" Thomas Stories: Trusty Rusty, James and The Queen of Sodor, Gordon and Spencer, Bill, Ben and Fergus, Thomas and The Search For Fergus, Edward's Brass Band, and Best Dressed Engine Thomas Song: Troublesome Trucks Thomas Stories narrated by Michael Brandon “Murder, Smoke and Shadows” Thomas Stories: Bowled Out, Harvey To The Rescue, Elizabeth The Vintage Quarry Truck, Toad Stands By, Thomas and The Special Letter, Emily's New Coaches, and Thomas and The Avalanche Thomas song: Salty Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin, Alec Baldwin, & Michael Brandon “Murder, a Self Portrait” Thomas Stories: Thomas and Stepney, Wrong Road, Middle Engine, Dunkin' Duncan, Henry’s Special Coal, The Flying Kipper, and Oliver Owns Up Thomas Song: The Whistle Song Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin "Agenda For Murder" Thomas Stories: Buffer Bother, A Big Surprise For Percy, Busy Going Backwards, Toby's Discovery, James & The Trouble With Trees, Gordon Takes A Tumble, and Duncan Gets Spooked Thomas Stories narrated by Alec Baldwin “Murder in Malibu” Thomas Stories: Percy and The Haunted Mine, Tender Engines, Rusty Saves The Day, Bertie's Chase, James In A Mess, The Fogman, and Percy Runs Away Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin “Columbo Goes to College” Thomas Stories: Percy, James and The Fruitful Day, Thomas Saves The Day, Down The Mine, Toby's Tightrope, A Scarf For Percy, Saved From Scrap, and A New Friend For Thomas Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Murder Can Be Hazardous to Your Health” Thomas Stories: Edward Helps Out, Edward, Trevor and The Really Useful Party, Thomas and The Missing Christmas Tree, A Bad Day For Harold, Bulldog and You Can't Win Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin “Columbo and the Murder of a Rock Star” Thomas Stories: Toby The Tram Engine, Thomas Breaks The Rules, Donald and Douglas, The Deputation, James Learns A Lesson, Foolish Freight Cars, The Runaway, and Wrong Road Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin Category:NatureRules1 Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Shining Time Station Category:Pikachufreak Category:Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends